The invention relates to a heddle, designed for the processing of warp threads, which are embodied in the form of bands.
Textiles are produced with weaving looms having at least one, as a rule many, weaving shafts for the shed forming. Each weaving shaft is a substantially rectangular frame, consisting of vertically arranged side supports, as well as an upper and a lower transverse bar, the so-called shaft bar. The shaft bars hold heddle support rails, which for the most part are elongated steel rails with a rectangular cross section. The steel rails are designed to hold the heddles. Each heddle is provided with end eyelets for threading it onto the upper and the lower steel rail. The heddle body extends between the end eyelets. A thread eyelet is provided approximately in the center through which the warp thread is guided. If the shaft bar is moved up or down, all warp threads extending through the thread eyelet of the heddles are moved out of the warp bundle, either up or down, so that a weaving shed is created.
French patent document FR 394 156 discloses a heddle of this type, which is fashioned from flat steel strip, wherein the flat sides of the steel strip are oriented in warp thread direction. For producing a thread eyelet, the heddle is compressed in this region, with holes punched in. The thread eyelet created in this way has a height, measured in vertical direction, which exceeds the width measured in horizontal direction, wherein the thread eyelet is oriented in warp thread movement direction.
German patent document DE-PS 22996 also discloses a heddle with a thread eyelet oriented in warp thread movement direction. The heddle consists of two thin layers of sheet metal, which are positioned parallel and one above the other. In the thread eyelet region, the sheet metal strips are curved away from each other, wherein the heddle is twisted in longitudinal direction, so that the thread eyelet is oriented transverse to the end eyelets.
The heddles presented herein are designed for processing essentially round threads. These days, however, the requirement of processing band-shaped fiber arrangements must increasingly be met. Frequently, band-shaped thread arrangements must be processed, which are composed of polyester, aramide, or carbon fibers and are used, for example, for producing textiles to reinforce high-stress composite structures, wherein it is frequently required that the band-shaped fiber arrangement retains the band shape during the weaving operation and is oriented, for example, parallel to the textile plane.
Based on this, it is the object of the present invention to provide a heddle that is suitable for the weaving of band-shaped warp threads.